Score!
by Meilodi
Summary: Lily accidentally hugs James in the celebration of the quidditch cup with Gryffindor's name on it. How will James react? James/Lily. Story better than summary, promise!


Score!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Potter with the quaffle, score! Oh, is that the snitch?" a magnified voice echoed in the quidditch field, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and it's going bad for Gryddindor, 90 to 240, even if they catch the snitch, it's going to be a tie. It's a rainy day and the mud splattered players are tired and cold, the audiences letting out cheers or groans under huge enchanted umbrellas the color of red or green,  
"Gryffindor seeker pulls into a dive, Slytherin seeker close behind, wait, Potter scores the quaffle, Slytherin keeper not even paying attention! It's the perfect time to snatch the snitch, Gryffindor, come on!" the commentator is obviously biased, normally Professor Mcgonagall would be keeping a hawk eye on him, but she is currently standing up in anticipation, cheering even louder than some of the students .  
"Gryffindor seeker catches the snitch!" the crowd roared and people pooled into the quidditch field as the players landed on the grass, swaying on their feet, Gryffindor had won by 10 points, thanks to Mr Potter.  
"James!" Sirius and Remus rushed to the front and clapped James on the back,  
"Mr. Potter, I must congratulate you on your performance," Professor Mcgonagall has managed to push her way in front of the crowd and greeted James, she moved on to congratulate the seeker, who is very angry that he's being ignored by everyone.  
"James, I can't believe it!" Lily and her friend, Alice, managed to push themselves in front of the boys, Lily is jumping up and down cheering, as Alice beamed,  
"You showed those slimy Slytherins, all right!" Sirius said, stealing a glance at his brother, Regulus,who, along with the whole team, is being told off by fellow housemates and Slughorn.  
"Potter! I can't believe it!" Lily said again, and much to James's surprise, she hugged him, flinging her arms around her neck while standing on tiptoes, then she backed down, and continued cheering as James was being carried off by the boys,  
"Lily!" James shouted, trying to get back to her, but they are being separated by the crowds of people, and Lily continued cheering, while trailing behind the running boys carrying James.  
In the Gryffindor common room the butterbeer and chocolate frogs are being passed around, and James looked for Lily until he found her drinking butterbeer in a corner while cheering and looking like she's having the time of her life beside her friends.  
James started walking towards her, but she didn't see him until he took her hand and dragged her away from her friends, Lily, slightly lightheaded by the cheering and butterbeer, merely grinned at him and hug him again,  
"James, we won, we won!" Lily chanted happily, and she flung her arms around James neck, standing on her tip toes again, but this time, it didn't go unnoticed, the whole common room fell silent and watched the two, who happened to be standing in the middle of the common room.  
"S..sorry..." Lily said, and she lowered herself with a red face.  
James was grinning like a fool right now, also slightly light headed by the butterbeer and especially by Lily's two hugs, he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and dipped his head so his lips met hers in a kiss. The whole common room held their breath, it's common knowledge that Lily hated James, and they are wondering why James is committing suicide after their victory. After sensing no reaction from Lily, James pulled away,  
"Sorry..." he started to mumble but was interrupted by Lily crashing her lips onto James's, after a moment of silence, the crowd erupted into cheers and wolf whistles as Lily continued to kiss James enthusiastically and James wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer, closing the space between them.

**A/N - An idea I came up with while scrolling through Deviantart.  
I didn't have time to proofread it so excuse my spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.**

**REVIEW! Tell my what you think!**


End file.
